


Real World

by Mordhena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena
Summary: An old fic found lying around on my HDDMy take on how things might end for the brothers Winchester.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Real World

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic found lying around on my HDD  
> My take on how things might end for the brothers Winchester.

_I don't even know why I am writing this to you, Sam I just - I guess I needed to try one last time to reach you._  
  
Dean Winchester paused for a moment, staring at the screen of his cell phone. He'd been on the trail of his brother for three days now. Well, the thing he was trailing had his brother's face and voice. It moved like Sam, it sounded like Sam, but it wasn't him. It wasn't the Sam Dean knew and loved.  
  
He bent over the phone again and and continued with the message. _  
  
I know you trust me completely, one hundred and ten percent. I know you would willingly lay your life in my hands if you thought that was what it would take for us to finish this gig. I-hoped I'd never have to ask that of you. You think I'm so brave. You think I'll always be the one to look out for you and keep you safe. I wish I could say that's the truth, little bro. In the end though, I think we both know, that what I will do-is finish the job we started out to do all those years ago now. I hate myself for it, but it's the truth. I just hope you can understand, if it comes to that, and that you can forgive me._  
  
Swallowing hard, Dean hit the send button and closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do. Dad had told him, months ago, that if he couldn't save Sam he would have to kill him. He'd hoped-they both had hoped that it would never come down to it.  
  
Dean shuddered, remembering his last encounter with 'Sam.' He'd had the perfect opportunity, then. Sam was right in front of him. Dean had the gun, loaded with a bullet washed in holy water aimed right at Sam's forehead, but... _  
  
I couldn't do it._ A solitary tear tracked down Dean's face. _I couldn't make my finger squeeze the trigger. Couldn't watch the bullet smash through his skull; couldn't snuff out the light behind those eyes._  
  
The Sam-Not-Sam thing had no such qualms though. It had attacked him and it was, perhaps fortunate that it wasn't armed at the time. Unarmed, it had made a mess of him. With a weapon, it probably would have finished him off altogether. _  
  
Even then, with it trying to tear me apart, I chose to let it live._  
  
But Dad had given him an order, and one thing Dean had always done, was to follow Dad's orders-to the letter.  
  
He picked up the Glock and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans. Getting out of the car, he limped into the rundown old barn where he knew the thing formerly known as Sam Winchester was waiting.  
  
Dean steeled his nerves. _It's not Sam. It's not him, he's dead and all that's left is this shell with his face._  
  
Sam-Not-Sam turned to face him when he entered the barn. It smiled. The same, sunny, beautiful smile that Dean had known and loved all of his life. It was a parody though, and not the loving welcome of his tender hearted brother.  
  
Dean took the gun from his pants and aimed. He swallowed hard, meeting Sam-not-Sam's eyes. His hand steady as a rock as he faced it down for the last time.  
  
"Dean! I got your message." Another smile. "Very...touching." It advanced on him and Dean lifted his chin.  
  
"G'bye, Sammy." _  
  
It was so easy, in the end. He died just the same way that every other evil sonofabitch I ever faced has died. So easy and yet...this time, it killed me, too._  
  
He stared down at the face of the brother he had spent his life trying to save and tears welled to his eyes. He knelt, closing the staring eyes with a gentle hand. "I love you."  
  
Then-the press of the still warm muzzle of the gun beneath his chin; a fateful click a roar-and the war was over for Sam and Dean Winchester.  
  
End


End file.
